Here we are What now?
by Spyt21
Summary: Teenage Shawn and Belle think about the idea of possibly dating each other along with other obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Prologue Belle and Shawn have known each other since they were born. Belle's parents are John and Marlena and Shawn's parents are Bo and Hope. They were college friends and so Shawn and Belle were forced to become friends too but now high school has started for them and they're starting to make their own decisions. So basically Belle and Shawn are only acquaintances with a few run-ins during Special occasions when their two families got together, but in school they were just on a "need to talk" basis meaning they never talked unless absolutely necessary.

The two were in completely different cliques at school, which were NEVER seen with each other. Belle was a cheerleader but wasn't popular and dressed like a tomboy and was well in the "unpopular" group at school although she hoped that would change since she was now going to be a cheerleader. Shawn was the quiet and popular jock girls flocked after. Neither of them ever had a significant other or anything basically cause Belle's drill sergeant of a dad had forbid her to until high school and Shawn, well he just didn't want the hassle of having a girlfriend although he still flirted a whole lot.Chapter 1

"Yes, Today is the first day of high school and finally I am aloud to date, but I doubt I'll be able to get any guy with my old appearance. It's time for me to become a bit more girly at last and catch the eye of someone. anyone." she thought as she looked in the mirror at her baggy clothes and quickly rummaged through her closet looking for something else."Belle. Belle. BELLE!" Mimi, Belle's best friend, screamed after her trying to catch up to Belle as they walked to school. "Oh Hey Mimi, how's it going?" Belle replied turning around seeing her friend running towards her frantically wearing Belle's usual tomboy outfit. "OMG Belle, everything's fine and the same for me but as for you. I wouldn't have even recognized u if I didn't see u walking out of your pent house." Mimi replied looking at how Belle looked. Belle had combed and out her hair, which was a wonderful shade of brown a bit longer then shoulder length, somewhat tight sleeveless shirt and a skirt 2 or 3 inches above her knee. "What are you talking about? Everything is the same for me too. I just felt like it was time to change a bit I mean we are going to be cheerleaders now after all." Belle replied "yeah but Cheerleaders are stuck up and air headed you going to be like that too?" Mimi answered slightly annoyed. "No, look can't I just change what I'm wearing and how I look a bit without my best friend breathing down my neck about it?" Belle answered angry and stormed off to school leaving her friend standing there alone as guys in a truck drove by and honked at her whistling. "Okay now that wasn't quite the attention I was hoping for. Oh well their just a bunch of dorks trying to get in a girls pants, but one thing is sure they're not getting anywhere near mine." She thought firmly and walked into school.

"741. 742.. 743. 744. where's 811 at? Ah here's the 800's ah I found 811!" Bell thought as she excitedly opened her locker. For some reason she loved the first day of school meeting all her new teachers and people. She put her stuff in her locker and started to walk towards homeroom when she heard a "My oh my is that little miss Belle Black?" she turned around and saw it had come from Jason Masters. Jason was Shawn's best friend but know for being a "player" but Belle decided that she'd have a bit of fun and goes up to him and talk. "Why yes it is. and are you the infamous stud Jason Masters?" "Yes, Yes it is, and this is Shawn Brady. I don't know if you two have met." Jason said gesturing towards Shawn. Belle noticing he was there for the first time says "I know. We've met. Well I got to get to class now. Bye" she said surprised giving them a flirtatious wink shocked that Jason had actually flirted with her when he use to not even give her the time of day and wondering what Shawn was thinking about her new look and attitude convincing herself that she didn't care. She just didn't want rumors going around about her and such.

She arrived at her home room and sat in a seat waiting for class to begin and saw Mimi starting to approach her. "Hey Belle, I'm sorry for how I acted this morning it was just a shock seeing you like this and all." "It's fine, I understand I probably would have reacted the same way if u did this." Belle answered with a smile and saw Shawn and Jason walking into her class as well. "Good morning class, I am Mr. Seymore and will be your guy's home Economics Teacher." Mr. Seymore announced. As the class began to giggle. "Yeah I know, a guy is teacher your home economics class haha. But I do expect you to still treat me the same as you do any of your other teachers. Anyways to me in order to make this a successful year we all have to be acquainted with each other so I have thought of a little assignment. Before you guys moan and groan about it here the assignment, first, you just have to take out a piece of paper and write a paragraph about yourself saying stuff about you. Feel free to say anything and everything you want. The thing is you don't write your name anywhere on the paper and after you all finish I will collect the papers and read each one and so you will have a feel for your classmates even though you do not know who's paper it is. You may begin now." Mr. Seymore said with a smile as the class got busy working.

A few minutes later the class finished and Mr. Seymore began reading the papers… "here is the first one. '_I really don't know what to say, a lot of things have gone on this past summer that no one knows about that I hide from everyone. My family use to be picture perfect but not that is no longer true. My half-brother has returned from boarding school causing haywire for my family. My mom, which is his step-mom, and him don't get along at all always at each other's throats and putting my dad in the middle of them and also causing my parents to fight each other now and they never fought before, and with all this happening I don't even get noticed anymore heck I think if I ran away they wouldn't even notice till one of my friends called and asked for me. __and__ even then I'm not so sure if they'd notice. I feel as if I'm not wanted and not loved. Yeah I have friends but I don't want to burden them with my problems. No one knows about this until now anyways. I hate my life I fell like a no body. I have no one. All day I hide under my covers wishing I was dead and cry myself to sleep at night. I am no one, simply __a nobody__ whishing I was a somebody._ _Mr. Seymore said we could write anything about ourselves so I decided to write about this. I just had to let this out to someone. __Anyone.__'_Okay um well that's the end of this student's paper any thoughts about this paper?" He asked the class there were a few snide remarks with people mumbling/coughing "loser" ,"loner", "freak" and the like but the class just mainly stared at him. "Ok then moving on to the next paper. _I am who "I am and no one else. People think of me as someone I'm not. They believe I am a jock who cares about no one but __myself__. That is not true. People__say '__Ooo__hh__ you're the star player on the Salem high basket ball and baseball team. Your what every guy wishes he __was and every girl's prince.__'__ well that's honestly a bunch of bull. I'm not that. I'm nothing close ok well yeah I'm on those sports teams but I__'m not the star. Each player on the team__ is the star yeah __yeah__ I'm being sappy __or emotional for a guy__just__ don't say I'm sweet. I wince at that word. Well I am my own person and __n__o one else__... '_And that's the end of that paper and the last paper we'll read for today. u guys may now enjoy the rest of class and talk amongst yourselves." Mr. Seymore said as the class broke out in chatter.

"I wonder if Belle wrote the first paper he read. I heard my parents say something about John's son coming back to Salem. Oh well it's not my problem, though I would like for her to be OK. No one deserves to feel like their nothing…" Shawn thought and latter shrugged off. "So Belle who's paper do you think those were? The first one seemed a bit much, sort of like a suicide note and the second one that was just lame especially coming from a guy… what a typical 'Wah, wah, poor me. I'm a misunderstood jock," Mimi said. "Um I guess your right about that," Belle said uneasily thinking how her best friend could say that about her paper even though she didn't know it was her and she knew or suspected the second one was Shawn's cause she knew how much he hated the word sweet but didn't feel it was her right to tell who's paper it was. Belle's eyes were wondering around the room to search for someone she might possibly have a chance with as she spotted Jason eyeing her. "What is up with him? All of a sudden he's paying attention to me. Why? Because of what I'm wearing? How shallow can he get? O well I'll show him what it's like to be treated like scum, like he was to me in the past," Belle thought as she got up to talk to him.

"Hello Jason how are you today?" Belle said seductively."Not too bad, would be better if Mr. Seymore didn't make us have to listen to our classmates sob stories. Poor me I'm friendless and no one cares… and don't even let me get started on the second one. Anyways how's such a fine goddess like yourself doing?" Jason replied with a smirk. Pretending not to be hurt by Phil's comment she smiled and said, "Same as the God of the society... being you. (as Shawn coughs and shakes his head) I'm sorry, Is something Shawn?" turning her attention to Shawn. "Nope, just laughing at your guys' attempt to flirt with each other." Shawn said still in disbelief of how his best friend and Belle were acting thinking to himself how much she has changed. "Yea like you can do better." Belle said mocking Shawn. "Well then, maybe I'll just have to prove it to you one day." Shawn stated back at Belle in a little bit of a flirtatious tone as the bell rang for class to end. He then got up and left leaving Belle confused if Shawn had just flirted with her. Belle just tried ignoring and avoiding Shawn for the rest of the day. She had succeeded until she had to go to her locker at the end of the day. She just walked past him hoping he didn't notice her. She wondered to herself _why__ am I avoiding Shawn to begin with? Do I actually believe he'll flirt with me? And even if he does why am I so afraid of it?_ she just shook the questions off and gathered her books to go home, when Jason approached her with Shawn standing behind him."Hello hot Stuff, Would you care for some coffee at dot com?" Jason said trying to be suave as he put his arm around Belle. Belle had to use everything in her power from slapping his arm away in order for her plan to teach Jason a lesson to work. " Why I would love to Jason, and would Shawn be joining us as well? " Belle said trying to fake being sweet. She agreed figuring it would be a good chance to teach Phillip a lesson and try to change his ways and also to drive Shawn insane. "Hmm, I'm not sure, Will you be joining?" Phillip said responding Belle and asking Shawn. "Huh? Ohh no sorry, I have to take care of JT today. Maybe another time." Shawn said confused at first dare he admit it he was secretly checking out Belle. "Whateve Dude, I'll see you later than." Jason said as he lead Belle away leaving Shawn worried, not because he was jealous but because he knew his best friend and knew he'd try to attempt something with Belle.

They were best friends but also complete opposite sometimes. Shawn was a gentleman, but Jason on the other hand made it one of his hobbies to break innocent girls then ditch them He just hoped Belle would be smart enough and not be his latest conquest. Shawn then began to feel a little guilty and wondered if she should warn Belle about what she was getting herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter tw****o**

"Oh Jason, You're so funny. Why were we never friends before." Belle said faking laughter and trying to make Jason interested in her. The more time she spent with Jason more repulsed by him she grew. She was beginning to rethink her plan… "I don't know Belle. I guess you've changed and I've liked that." Jason said nonchalantly. Belle became offended by that comment but tried to keep her cool, "What do you mean by I've changed." Belle asked a little angered. Jason sensing that she was agitated said "Relax Belle, all I meant is since you've became hot by wearing sexy clothes and not the ugly baggy clothes you wore last year… well let just say you're status has gone up." With that comment Belle had enough and couldn't stand being with Jason one more minute. How stupid is Jason to tell a girl that thinking it would be a compliment? "Well Jason, It was nice having coffee with you, but I really should get going. Bye Jason," Belle said getting up from the booth they were sitting in. "What? Don't I get a good bye kiss?" Jason asked grabbing Belle's arm kind of hard and she was walking by. "Sorry, not this time" Belle said trying to get Jason to let go of her arm. He was really hurting her. She eventually got her arm free and left Dotcom.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Belle greeted as she walked into her penthouse, which was right next door to the Brady's. "Hey honey! How was your first day at school?" Belle's mother asked greeting her with a hug. "It was Okay, I saw Shawn and Jason, Shawn's best friend, We went out for coffee after school. Sorry I was a little late coming home." Belle said sitting down at the kitchen counter telling her mom about her day. That's good. Oh Shawn came by after school looking for you. The Brady's are also coming over for dinner tonight, Just so you know." Marlena said as she began to prepare dinner. "Thanks mom, Do you need help making dinner or is it ok if I go see what Shawn wants?" Belle asked her mom, curious why Shawn was looking for her. "Yeah honey, It's fine. You can just come over with the Brady's tonight if you want to hang out with Shawn for a while." Marlena said kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Thanks mom. I'll see you for dinner then Bye" Kissing her mom back.

Belle went to her room to put her backpack down and checked her appearance before running next door to Shawn's house. Belle stood waiting on Shawn's porch as she waited for him to answer the door. "Hey Belle. Come In." Shawn said holding two year old JT in his arm. "Hey Shawn what's up? My mom said you were looking for me?" "Yeah, I was just wondering if you were back from coffee yet." Shawn said a little concerned then noticed Belle's arm. "Belle, what happened?" Shawn said even more concerned. "What on earth are you talking about Shawn? And why do you care?" Belle asked frustrated at Shawn for all of a sudden caring about her for no reason. Was he as superficial as Jason too? "Belle, Your arm… You have a huge bruise on it, and I care cause you're my friend." Shawn said sincerely. "What arm? Oh that um you know me… I'm just clumsy and walked into a wall that's all. And we've never been friends Shawn… We only pretended to get along for our parents." Belle said noticing the bruise that Jason must have given her and tried to cover. "Is that really what you see us as? Enemies pretending to get along?" Shawn said hurt by Belle's words. Belle could tell she hurt Shawn which wasn't what she intended to at all. She was just telling the truth with what she thought about their relationship. "I don't know Shawn, I guess not enemies but acquaintance. What do you expect though Shawn? At school you never talk to me or even ask me to hang out." Belle said in her defense and glad he forgot about the bruise. "Belle, you know it's a two way street there. I could say the same about you. What do you say we call a truce" Shawn said. "Ok, Shawn I'm sorry. While we're being honest I thought you just started caring about me cause of how I'm dressing now." Belle said looking down kind of embarrassed. "Belle, I will admit you're new look is nice but that's not really who you are. Even if you were still wearing your baggy clothes I'd still care. Belle, I want to ask you something…. The paper that Mr. Seymore read today… Was that yours?" Shawn asked looking at Belle into her eyes and setting JT down to play with his toy truck.

Shawn looked at Belle and noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes. He didn't know why but at that moment he felt his heart sink a little bit. "Belle, it's ok. You can tell me. Please talk to me?" Shawn said walking closer to Belle and giving Belle a hug. She felt so tiny in his arms and he could feel her getting weak. Shawn eventually heard little whimpers and felt tears soaking through his shirt and against his skin. It hurt him so much knowing it was Belle in pain. "I'm sorry Shawn. But thank you for caring," Belle whimpered as she parted from Shawn and wiped away her tears. "Of course I care Belle, sorry if I've never acted like it. Just know you can always talk to me." Shawn said rubbing her back.

"So when are your parents coming home? My mom said you guys are coming to dinner." Belle asked trying to change the subject. "They should be home soon. Do you want to go on a walk or something when they come back? It's a nice day and fresh air might help." Shawn suggested. "Yeah, sure that sounds great" Belle said giving Shawn a smile and sitting to play trucks with JT. Shawn smiled as the scene and soon joined them playing trucks.

"Shawn honey, We're back. Oh Hey Belle how are you?" Hope said as she entered her home. "Great Mrs. Brady, can I help you with the groceries?" Belle said getting up. "No It's ok. I've got most of them and How many times do I have to tell you. Just call me Hope." Hope said sincerely. "Ok Sorry… Hope." Belle said. "Hey mom, is it ok for Belle and I to go on a walk? We'll meet you back at Belle's for dinner." Shawn asked greeting his mother with a hug. "Yeah sure that's fine, But I'd like for you to come back here so you can change into something nice before dinner." Hope said sweetly. "Ok, I'll see you back at 5:30." Shawn said giving his mom a good bye kiss. "You ready Belle." Shawn asked. "Yeah sure lets go. Bye Hope" Belle said as she headed out the door. "So where do you want walk to?" Belle asked looking at Shawn. "I just wanted to get some air with you and maybe make you feel better. "Thanks Shawn. That means a lot to me." Belle said with a smile. "So, I don't want to make you any more upset… but I know you didn't run into a wall Belle. What really happened?" Shawn asked sincerely.

Belle didn't know what to say at first. Should she tell Shawn the truth? She's sure it was just an accident and Jason didn't mean to hurt her. Shawn probably won't believe her anyways, since Jason is his best friend and all. "It's really nothing Shawn. It was just an accident…" She began trailing off, but realized Shawn wasn't buying it and kept going "… he just said something that kind of offended me and so I just wanted to go. So I told him I had to go and said bye politely when he grabbed my arm and asked for a good buy kiss." Belle said too embarrassed to look at Shawn's reaction. Shawn in return didn't really know how to react. Was it out of line for him to ask if she kissed him? Why did he even care? She wouldn't do that anyways… She just met him… right? Then came back to the question why did he care. He knew Jason was strong and knew that Jason probably did it by accident and didn't really know his own strength. "Belle, I know Jason's my best friend and all but you shouldn't be afraid to tell me these things Belle. Whether it's an accident or not he shouldn't have hurt you." Shawn said as he subconsciously put his arm around her as they walked. "Thanks Shawn, and just so you know I didn't kiss him." Belle said as she looked up at him and smiled. Shawn then looked down and smiled at Belle in return. " I guess I should get back and get ready to go to your house for dinner." Shawn said realizing he had put his arm around Belle and grew a bit nervous and awkward. "Yeah I guess, I should go get ready to…" Belle said unsure of why Shawn removed his arm from her yet also wondering why she wanted his arm to remain around her forever. As they walked back the rest of the way to their houses in silence, and giving each other a quick good bye before stepping into their house, each hoping the dinner wouldn't be awkward for them and each wondering what they were feeling for the other…. Was what each of them looking for just right next door all along and just under their noses…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Belle was pacing around her room. Why was she nervous? She almost felt like she was preparing for a date. That was silly. Her and Shawn were just friends and will never be anything more. After much decision and ambivalence, Belle finally decided on a flowey white sleeveless dress. She then brushed out her hair and put in a white ribbon as a headband. Just as she did the last finishing touches she heard the doorbell ringing. She didn't want to appear to be too eager so she just waited in her room for her mom to call her for dinner. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming mom!" Belle yelled thinking it was her mom at the door calling her for dinner.

"It's me, Shawn, can I come in?" Shawn said kind of nervously.

"Um Yeah sure." Belle said opening the door. "So what's up?" Belle said noticing how nice Shawn looked in his black t-shirt and jeans. Not to mention how great he smelled as well. "Not much, You're mom said dinner wouldn't be ready for a little bit so I could come up and hang out with you for a little bit. You look great by the way." Shawn said "Thanks, You don't' look half bad yourself." Belle said with a smirk. "Where's Brady? I thought he was back" Shawn asked as Belle's head suddenly dropped at the thought. "He's actually moved out to California or somewhere. He couldn't stand my mom anymore and he knew how much the fighting was tearing me down. " Belle said with a saddened look. "Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up Belle. But just so you know. I really meant it when I said you can talk to me anytime." Shawn said afraid Belle was getting upset. "Thanks Shawn, it's ok. Brady was just the only one who ever really cared about me. I mean I know my Parent's do but their just always on trips and stuff and hardly home… But at least now I know I have you…. I mean not have you but can talk to you." Belle said trying to cover up her slip. "hehe, I know what you mean Belle. Don't worry you'll always have me" Shawn replied looking into Belle's eyes and flirting with her. He also began to get hesitant about asking her a question he had in his mind since this morning… He finally decided to ask her "Belle… Why Jason?" When Belle just stared at him confused he specified. " I mean… I know it's none of my business but why are you interested in Jason?" Shawn said fearing he angered her. "Promise you won't think any less of me?" Belle said shyly. "Belle, I could never be disappointed in you. Never" Shawn said stressing the word never. With that Belle continued "Well I'm not interested in him at all… In fact i find him one of the most repulsing human on earth. I just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine and have him like me then ditch him… but then he said something to the extent of me not being worth his time till i started dressing 'slutty' and that's when I had it and left and decided teach him a lesson isn't worth my time or sanity." Belle finally confessed ashamed of her plan. "Honestly… I don't blame you. Again, I know he's my best friend and all but he is an ass. I don't really know why we've kept being friends with him for so long. You know he's the type of person who gives us jocks a bad name… The reason I came to check on you at your house after school was cause i know Jason has a habit of breaking innocent girls… He sees it as a sport or game and I just wanted to warn you. I mean i know it's not my business but i just didn't want to see you hurt. I'm sorry I know I di…" Shawn was suddenly cut off by Belle placing her hand on his and looking in her eyes saying "Shawn. I know you meant well it and I really appreciate it. Thanks" Still not being able to take her eyes from his and he couldn't take his eyes from hers. They both slowly began moving their face near each other still keeping eye contact with each other. Just as they felt each other's breath against their lips they heard Marlena yell "Dinner's ready!" and soon snapped out of their trance and walked down to the dining room both wondering what almost happened.


End file.
